Descending into madness
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: This is that story of Rotto menta's life and what drove him to bring about the great mushroom war. (prequel to black and white)
1. L'accattonaggio

Hey peeps!

Umm... I own the story and the character and that's about it!

* * *

Thick grey fog lay heavily upon the river and made its way into the the small fisherman town where it lay heavily upon the street causing small puddles or damp spots to form. There was no one in the streets it was getting late after all and it was silent as a grave except for the sound of soft painting and an instant later the outline of a small child could be seen through the fog until a figure of a boy broke though it running as fast as his legs would allow.

It was that of a young boy. He had short dark black hair that was framed around his light olive skin with just the last bit of baby fat clinging to it and vibrant light green eyes that sent every young mother coning over them a well cared for body with clean and fresh but still old looking clothes that were underneath a child's dark grey and tattered looking undercoat.

And he was running so fast because it was getting late.

In the distance he could see a tall and slender figure waiting in the fog and as he got closer he saw his mothers gentle blue eyes and warm smile her hair tied in a bun on top of her head wearing an old fashioned dress.

"OH Rotto." she said holding his small body closer to hers. "I was getting worried!"

"I'm sorry Madre-cara!" Rotto sighed contently in his mother's warm embrace placing a free hand on her but paused.

"What are you shacking for mother?" he asked her gently his voice free of childhood wonder. His mother sighed slowly pulled him away and placed her hands on either side of his chin.

"Its nothing really Rotto. But... well the neighbors think I'm insane for letting a seven year old take extra classes!"

"They're just jealous mother!" Rotto pipped up making his mother smiled then giggled and ruffle his hair.

"Honestly Rotto! I just don't know how one of them could have given you so many brains!" she said taking his hand to bring him into the house. Inside the hallway was small but beautiful but also somewhat tattered looking. There was spotted cheap wall paper and sometimes just the wood of the wall shown in spots. There were only just two room which were the bedroom that contained two small beds and a single generously sized window facing the sparkling ocean and a small book shelf. The kitchen was small as well containing a small fireplace over red concrete that served as their oven that sent black smoke at a person face whenever they used it and a rickety table and two chairs under one flickering bulb.

On the table there was an open letter bearing a familiar design of a black lily being crushed by a white snake bearing the name Zmeya Lilii.

_That mans letter came again_? he wanted to say but knew it would only disappoint his mother to talk about his... _father_ like that. Even if he did leave them flat with only a few rubbles that were really actually pretty much nothing when transferred to Eros.

He sighed looking at his mother's slightly charred and burnt face. She looked at him his eyes telling her everything smiled gently and bent down to hug him

"No Rotto..." she said holding him closely to her, I could never be bitter about you... "I'm grateful to Gob he left me with you... I'm so happy... Rotto. I just wished I didn't allow him to give you that dreadful name..."

Rotto sighed letting his fingers dance along his mother's rough clothing and scared skin and let the tears flow down either side of his cheeks.

He wished he could be as strong as her.


	2. E cosi si comincia

Hey peeps!

How are you all doing today?

I own nothing except some of the characters and the story

* * *

The sun was barely coming through the clouds of morning as a single plane flew across the sky. It was warm and it was dry out and there was a woman there watching it fly by with her child closely by her side.

"Rotto..." she said shielding her eyes from the coming sun who looked up at her who smiled down at him and bent down to hug him.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity... Oh Rotto... I am so proud of you... this all most seemed ridicules. A child this smart... But..." she held him closer to her so Rotto could feel her beating heart. "I am so proud. Be safe." she whispered as Rotto hugged her back.

"Don't worry... mother. I'll be fine. the nine your old said with the air of someone far older. I don't own much so... I won't have to worry about people taking anything of mine! he assured her smiling peppily at his mother.

No one noticed the car with black windows parked in an empty allay.

No one noticed its headlight suddenly come to life.

No one noticed as it slowly drove up the street.

It was too late for anyone to do anything as a hand suddenly came shooting out of the open window grabbing the boy and the car shot down the partially distressed road headlight blinking out. But one person did. She heard the scream and turned around just in to see Rotto plucked up from the street and shoved into a car. Her eyes wide her face avoid of any emotion other then terror and shock.

"Hey... that woman's following us." the driver said glancing at the mirrors.

The man holding Rotto grinned and looked out the window watching as the woman sprinted after the car. He smirked showing several missing teeth drew open the window pulled a gun out of his holster and shot at her her.

"Mother!" Rotto screamed as he watched her body fall to the ground and tried to pull his way out of the man's grip.

"H-hey! Let me go!" Rotto was shouting kicking his thin legs and flaying arms at the man who was holding him up by the back of his shirt. He glared at him and then at the still smoking gun. It had the insignia of a black rose complete with a snake curling around it.

The man smirked down at him looking quite out of it. He had a dark grey stubbly mess of what we can only assum to be facial hair that appeared to pass for a beard that stuck out at odd angles, pale skin stretched so tightly around the pale grey eyes that it looked like a skull. Black hair hanging all around his face wearing a long grey trench-coat and dark pants.

He looked somewhat foreign.

"Shut up brat! he said in russian and punched him in the stomach.

Rotto coughed up a few specks of blood as he felt the air left his lungs. His small body unable to whistand the blow and saw blackness cloud his vision and he fell limply to the floor of the spacious car.

`````small preview`````

"_Why_...?" came the raspy sickly voice above him. "_Why did you do that to mother_? _Why... did you do this... to me_? _immondo_... _Donnaiolo_..."

He stared up at the figure before him frowning slightly at that.

He didn't expect that to be the first thing he would ask him...

"You'll find out in time, Rotto." he sighed and the turned his back a plume of smoke from his cigarette cascading into the air and stung at the boy's eyes.

"They'll be here soon..." the man finished leaving the boy once again in painful unforgiving darkness.

... ... ...

"**Rotto**! Oh glob **_Rotto_**!"


	3. Scomparsa

WARNING!

This chapter contains very dark, depressing and uncomfortable scenes. If you are easily squeamish or frightened please do not read.

As always I own nothing except the story and Rotto at this point.

* * *

_"Ah look! There goes Rotto! Such a good boy! Always sweet to his mother"_

_"Poor kid without a father..."_

_"Suck a sweet face..."_

_"He's half Ivan..._

_"...Rotto... my sweet... Don't listen to them..."_

_"...otto... I don't..."_

_"...Tto... you..."_

_"...Sweet child..."_

Voices of a life long ago lived echoed through the teenagers mind as he hung from the ceiling so his lower half was suspended in the air... Naked. His flesh... pocked-marched and bruised a small scar running from his bellybutton to his chest like a burn mark... His dark hair dirty and disheveled... eyes full of cold fire that would never go out. No matter how many times they did...

He suddenly grimaced at the memory and nearly threw up on the floor.

Why was he even here? He did not know where he was the only thing he knew is that it was damp and mold could be the only thing he could smell in this otherwise bleak dungeon.

It had been years since then... he didn't know how many... maybe... ten?

At least he knew that much... but what of his mother...? W-was she even...

Just then the door opened letting a sliver of light come through and surround his body and then it closed and he heard heavy foot coming down the cobbled stairs.

Those weren't... those weren't the footsteps of the ones who usually came down. They were more... light as if the person wasn't wearing shoes at all.

And suddenly an inky black figure stepped down the stairs and just stood there in silence cold blue could be the only things seen in the darkness.

"Looks like... they've finally come to get you... and just your time it was nearly over all right." came the heavy German accent voice.

*"Gebrochen..." said the man as the sound of a striking match could be heard right next to him.

"You..." he hissed darkly as the light of the candle illuminated the face of... that _man_.

"Me..." came his response before the candle flickered out on the mustached pointed chin face and nose.

"_Why_...?" came the raspy sickly voice above him. "_Why did you do that to mother_? _Why... did you do this... to me_? _immondo_... _Donnaiolo_..."

He stared up at the figure before him frowning slightly at that.

He didn't expect that to be the first thing he would ask him...

"You'll find out in time, Rotto." he sighed and the turned his back a plume of smoke from his cigarette cascading into the air and stung at the boy's eyes.

"They'll be here soon..." the man finished leaving the boy once again in painful unforgiving darkness of a timeless abyss.

But then... what felt to be like hours later there was a shout and a yell.

Then a defining bang of a gun.

It all seemed distorted and out of place in his murky mind but the next thing he knew he was in warm familiar hands half sitting on a hospital bed.

"**Rotto**! Oh glob **_Rotto_**!" she sobbed as he son just lay there in her arms unmoving.

And then his fingers touched her sleeve.

"M-mother?" came the raspy sick response.

"Y...yes Rotto!" she said taking her face in her hands gently and looking at him in the face.

She looked so... beaten but at least she wasn't crying...

"Mother's here..." she whispered to him.

At least his eyes were full of light...

"It will be okay..." she told him gently running a hand through his now neat hair.

But nothing wouldn't eve be fine again...

And it was all because of her...

* * *

(Me) Oh god this chapter... GAH!

(Asher smirks) "...Oh great creator of Rotto's misfortune... will thou cut the water works and hurry up with my introduction into the story? That's what people are waiting for anyway"

Rotto glares at Asher before turning to Yuki... "Will you at least name my mother?

(Me) "Probably not..."

*Gebrochen German word for Broken.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING!

This chapter contains very dark, depressing and uncomfortable scenes. If you are easily squeamish or frightened please do not read.

As always I own nothing except the story and Rotto at this point.

* * *

_"Ah look! There goes Rotto! Such a good boy! Always sweet to his mother"_

_"Poor kid without a father..."_

_"Suck a sweet face..."_

_"He's half Ivan..._

_"...Rotto... my sweet... Don't listen to them..."_

_"...otto... I don't..."_

_"...Tto... you..."_

_"...Sweet child..."_

Voices of a life long ago lived echoed through the teenagers mind as he hung from the ceiling so his lower half was suspended in the air... Naked. His flesh... pocked-marched and bruised a small scar running from his stomach to his chest like a burn mark... His dark hair dirty and disheveled... eyes full of cold fire that would never go out. No matter how many times they did...

He suddenly grimaced at the memory and nearly threw up on the floor.

Why was he even here? He did not know where he was the only thing he knew is that it was damp and mold could be the only thing he could smell in this otherwise bleak dungeon. It had been years since then... he didn't know how many... maybe... ten?

At least he knew that much... but what of his mother...? W-was she even...

Just then the door opened letting a sliver of light come through and surround his body and then it closed and he heard heavy foot coming down the cobbled stairs. Those weren't... those weren't the footsteps of the ones who usually came down. They were more... light as if the person wasn't wearing shoes at all. And suddenly an inky black figure stepped down the stairs and just stood there in silence cold green eyes could be the only things seen in the deep darkness.

"Looks like... they've finally come to get you... and just your time it was nearly over all right." came the heavy Russian accent voice.

*"Slomannyy..." said the man as the sound of a striking match could be heard right next to him.

"You..." he hissed darkly as the light of the candle illuminated the face of... that _man_.

"Me..." came his response before the candle flickered out on the mustached pointed chin face and nose.

"_Why_...?" came the raspy sickly voice above him. "_Why did you do that to mother_? _Why... did you do this... to me_? _immondo_... _Donnaiolo_..."

He stared up at the figure before him frowning slightly at that.

He didn't expect that to be the first thing he would ask him...

"You'll find out in time, Rotto." he sighed and the turned his back a plume of smoke from his cigarette cascading into the air and stung at the boy's eyes.

"They'll be here soon..." the man finished leaving the boy once again in painful unforgiving darkness of a timeless abyss.

But then... what felt to be like hours later there was a shout and a yell. Then a defining bang of a gun.

It all seemed distorted and out of place in his murky mind but the next thing he knew he was in warm familiar hands half sitting on a hospital bed.

"**Rotto**! Oh glob **_Rotto_**!" she sobbed as he son just lay there in her arms unmoving.

And then his fingers touched her sleeve.

"M-mother?" came the raspy sick response.

"Y...yes Rotto!" she said taking her face in her hands gently and looking at him in the face.

She looked so... beaten but at least she wasn't crying...

"Mother's here..." she whispered to him.

At least his eyes were full of light...

"It will be okay..." she told him gently running a hand through his now neat hair.

But nothing wouldn't eve be fine again...

And it was all because of him...

* * *

(Me) Oh god this chapter... GAH!

(Asher smirks) "...Oh great creator of Rotto's misfortune... will thou cut the water works and hurry up with my introduction into the story? That's what people are waiting for anyway"

Rotto glares at Asher before turning to Yuki... "Will you at least name my mother?

(Me) "Probably not..."

*Slomannyy Russian word for Broken.


	5. Madre e figilo

I own nothing except the story and most of the characters.

(Asher) Oh? Do I have a fan-girl now?

Warning. Dark scenes ahead.

* * *

"Now then, Rotto. I want you to breath in... like that. Yes very good."

It was a typical room complete withe the same typical bookshelf chair and sofa. It was fairly large big square in shape a few green plants a with some Italian, American and English paintings lining the four plain white walls, pale pink curtains hiding the sun and ocean from view. Flowers in a pale pink vase. But there was one thing that looked out of place a black violin complete with a bow with black horse hair instead of white.

"Excuse me. Rotto said in the middle of the ink blot test. But... is that your violin?"

"Oh! Yes it was a gift from my sister vacationing in Russia... I've been meaning to get rid of it. Such an ugly colour!" sighed the grey haired lady not exactly happy to have been interrupted by her patients and went back to her work.

"May I play it?" Rotto asked wanting nothing more then for all of this pointless dribble to come to an end.

Emma blinked. No one had ever asked something like that before and never would she had guessed as politely as the boy half lying on the sofa before her and she nodded watching as he got up and walked up the the glass case carefully removing it. It felt smooth and right in his hands as he placed his fingers on the right strings placed it on his chin his hands in the right places and began to play. Emma's pencil paused in its work as her bright grey eyes hidden behind horned rimed red jeweled spectacles looked up at the music. It was like... nothing she had ever heard before... like it was being played by a life long passed. It sounded like... what one would feel in a sunny meadow but with a dark nearly invisible tone to it. If that made any sense. Like it was something out of The Phantom of the Opera. Beautiful and yet deadly.

_Its nothing_. Rotto thought as he moved the bow elegantly in his fingers as he moved it back and forth in the middle of the middle eastern looking carpet. _Nothing she says matters anymore_... _nothing anyone will do will matter at all after.._.

When he had finished Emma opened her eyes.

"You play very well..." she said as Rotto careful put it back in its case. "Where did you learn to play like that?"

"I would... sometimes listen to the music being played outside of the music halls... and If my mother could she could give me enough money to go to one of the cheap music halls... I learned that way, I suppose."

"I see..." she said her eyes looking a little somber for the poor boy. I suppose one of your ancestors was a violinist or just the italian gene working... I hope you don't find that raciest! "But... oh... we are out of time." she said looking at the clock above the book shelf a look on genuine disappointment on her face as she turned back to Rotto.

"However..." Emma said quickly as Rotto reached for his cloak. "You may have the violin, if you want! This isn't a music class per se... Rotto, but... Talent is a horrible thing to waste and you defiantly have that..."

"Thank-you, very much." Rotto said at the door-way to his awaiting mother. She looked better her hair had more color and her face looked alive again.

"Mother... you didn't have to wait right?" he asked her coming up to her as she got up from her seat.

"No Rotto." she said smiling at him gently. "What are you holding?"

He could tell she was lying by how fresh her needle wounds were.

_Its disgusting_... he thought as he and his mother left the building to the waiting car outside as they drove off his mother next to him and someone at the wheel. Rotto's eyes wandered to the world outside the glass. _Its twisted... its puttered... its..._ Rotto paused and turned around quickly and caught a glimpse of a shadow move out of sight from him. _I know you're following me_..._ even since the first time_. he thought glaring at where it had been next to the bush.

"Rotto?" his mother called at the doorway of their new home. she watched him carefully as he walked into the house behind her several steps behind. Something didn't feel right... maybe it was because she was very sleepy. _This house... supplied by the government to keep me in check... has horrible cameras_... Rotto thought as the two of them entered the living room. He watched as his mother went upstairs to her room as the sun sank over the dirty looking ocean. _Must you take... even the beauty of the ocean form me, father_? Rotto hissed as he stood beside his mother on the bed watching as her hair raised and fell with each gentle breath she took, her arms folded on the bed sheets before her as Rotto raised a gun to the side of her head and fired one shot right through her skull staining the white with crimson. "Rest in peace mother." he said to her smiling softly to the still blood-socked figure her eyes half open and glassy. There was a sudden thump from above him and he soon heard two pairs of shoes thundering down the stairs and into the dark room where one moved to illuminate.

Their eyes adjusting to the light they soon saw Rotto who turn around face bloodstained and eyes black and uncaring holding a glass violin case in one hand and a simple looking hand gun steady in the other. "Boy..." one of the men said somewhat disturbed by the scene before him and watched as without a word he pointed the gun at them as well his face unmoving and uncaring and fired a shot sideways at the light leaving them in darkness and then they heard the unmistakable click of the gnu turning to them. But before he could pull the trigger the two at the doorway screamed as if they were being burned and as Rotto lowered the gun and watched watched the light of the hallway revealed that a black substance was moving all around their bodies making them scream in terror as it entered through their eyes until they fell on the ground still as death. A sound from behind next to Rotto made him turn and soon he saw a figure of a boy a little younger then him sitting crossed legged with a hand on his check on a small table eyes glowing red in the darkness of the night outined by the eery light of the moon behind him. What he was wearing was strange, they were like the robes wizards wore but his were trimmed with green and silver and if he looked closer he saw the insignia of a green snake near the left breast pocket. Long straight blonde hair that framed his face like his and dark piercing red eyes.

"Aw..." the boy said looking disappointed. "Man you were sloppy. You killed that woman too fast for her to feel any kind of fear or pain from it." he finished shaking his head like a child not grasping the true meaning of something far beyond their years.

"I didn't want to make her feel any pain at all." Rotto said looking back down at the figure of his mother and smiling.

"...Then why the hell did even kill her at all?"

"...Who are you?" Rotto asked eyes wide in shock. The boy surveyed him through burning bright red eyes looking thoughtfully for a moment as if deciding on something.

"I am... Asher Lamia. Former son and servant of the Lord of Nightmares Pitch Black. The world destroyed. The God killer..."

"What?" Rotto said stepping back a little as Asher landed next to him smirking.

"Just what I said..." The boy told him smirking a little.

"You've been following me that pst month, haven't you..."

"...Perhaps... you were an excellent source of calcium for me after all. How could I just ignore that?"

"Enough of this." Rotto sighed shaking his head and pushing past him. He didn't care who that boy was or is. "I need to get out of here..." and in one swift movement he opened the door and disappeared into the night.

"To where?" the boy asked suddenly hanging upside down in front of him in the doorway.

"To get some information on pig slaughtering." Rotto muttered and fired a shot right between his eyes and watching as he fell on the hard concrete ground.

"My my... aren't we testy tonight." Asher said sitting up from the ground and as Rotto watched black sand seemed to be closing up the small hole the bullet had made leaving the blood to drip down his face.

"What the hell are you?"

"A Nightmare... and a Vampire."

* * *

The streets was nearly deserted shadows weaved across the lawn and the lush trees swayed in the breeze. A kitten scurried around the corner and hid as it heard two pairs of shoes moving in the ground.

"This is it." Rotto said looking up at the mansion. "The doctor always had his keys on his desk with the name of his address on them... besides I always saw him drive off in this direction anyway and he always smelled like the cologne the the damned fat pigs put on. Does pretty well for himself for himself... more then most people here."

"Why are we even here again?" Asher asked rubbing his blonde hair watching him.

"The man here, this man is connected to my father... I need to get some quick answers from him and then I'm gone." Rotto said as he careful evaded the cameras and tested the strength of a growth of vine growing up the wall ending near a window. As he climbed up he looked down to see Asher watching him.

"Why are you even still here? Why are you even following me." Rotto asked jumping onto the balcony. In the darkness Asher paused looking thoughtful for a moment and then disintegrated into black sand that slid up the side of the building and an instant later Asher appeared appeared before Rotto sitting cat-like on the ledge.

"Don't know." he said siting on the ledge. "Maybe its because... I find it all quite appealing really."

"What?"

"You're negative emotions... Its like a delicious power grab for me... Anyway... I guess I'll hang with you until you get your blood train and then I'm gone." Asher finished jumping off of the ledge hands in his pockets turning to him.

"Ya ready?"

(...) (...) (...)

Inside the curricular room sweet perfumed inserts were burning, an old fashioned American style Phonograph was playing in the living room as Leo lounged on a soft white italian sofa. Though he wasn't feeling any comfort from it to say the least. He sighed and grabbed the back of the sofa pulling him up and reached for some pills by the small table by the bookshelf.

"Too many patients..." he sighed drinking them with a glass of water.

All of a sudden the glass shattered in his hands sending shards everywhere and all he saw was black and twisted images. Asher stood in the doorway next to Rotto, who's gun was still smoking, and he was frowning a little.

"Whatever you're doing Asher stop it. I need to speak with him in his right mind." Rotto said over the artificial screams which soon stopped as he reached the mans curled body hands clawing on the carpet.

"You..." Rotto said siting on the ground next to him on the ground where he had collapsed and within an instant the smoking gun was burning his flesh.

Rotto's eyes narrowed slightly.

"When your people kidnapped me they knew I wasn't out cold and kept me in darkness but I still remember the twists and turns. We drove for what felt like hours. I knew we never left Italy, Even before I was told years later. When we did stop they shoved me out of the car. I listened closely to the sounds of shoes scraping against a marble path, the sound of high security being unlocked. I know where I was kept at. I just need the card to open it up without any sirens getting off with that key card you have... given to you by my... father. Now, where are they?" Rotto muttered pushing the gun over his eyes.

The man looked at him blood running down his face married with a deep black burn mark silent as a grave. Rotto frowned picking up a knife and slashed him across the face.

_"In_... _a safe under the second bedroom floorboards_!" he gasped out. Rotto looked at Asher who after a moment nodded and disappeared from the doorway.

"Got it..." Rotto said getting up and without another word he fired the gun and he lay still on the ground. Rotto looked down at him for an instant before he got up. He heard something being thrown in the air acting on instinct he caught it looking down at it he saw it was a gun holster.

"I found that when I got the keys." Asher said leaning against the door frame swinging the keys in one of his fingers. "You'll need that, won't you? And these he said holding one of his hands palm up in front of him forming a magazine out of black sand. I'll keep it safe for you."

"Thanks." Rotto said taking it from him as he passed him by.

"Hold on!" Asher said suddenly thinking of something while jogging to catch up to him. "How the hell are we even going to get there?"

"Why Asher." Rotto said plesently turning to him and smirking. "YOU are going to do that."

As soon as they were gone Leo's eyes opened and he got up wiping the dust and rubble from his fine purple suit and straightened his black tie eyeing the door the two of them had gone through. "If I had an emotion other then the one _he_ gave to me... Well I guess I would have felt like a sheep in a den of starving wolf's." He sighed as he reached for then phone.

"Its me... Yeah... he's coming... But its not like we planned he has... someone else with him... Don't worry about it? What? ... ... ...

"Understood..."

* * *

(Asher) WGYO hasn't been very historically accurate with this. You must be thinking well just wait and see...

(Rotto) ...What are you saying Asher?


	6. Discesa nella follia

I own nothing except the story and most of the characters.

* * *

_**February 1 1951.**_

_**In a small secluded part of the country off of Portofino coast a gruesome murder took late last night a little after midnight. It was a home owned by the prestigious and well known Russian family of Zmeya know for their ties with Italian and American governments and more recently mod activity. So far there have been reports of at least twenty people. It had been reported that they were all lying on their backs their faces frozen and eyes glassy with multiple injures on their bodies. The police say that only they found no murder weapon in the house but there were numerous amounts of a strange black sand like substance mixed into their blood. The government now urges the people to stay inside and lock all doors and windows**_...

Rotto turned off the tv and turned to the person before him.

"Rotto... as you already know as of last month your father has died in that incident as well as your mother and two others were shot. Presumably by the same people. It was you you made the call, yes?" the woman woman asked eyeing the young man before her with great sadness.

"Yes..." Rotto said his voice even. "They knocked me out from behind. The last thing I remembered... were the gunshots." The woman looked at him carefully. There was something strange going on here.

"We are here today to sort out your father's will." one of the detectives said unfolding a piece of paper. He has left you several of his estates located in Russia, Italy, Poland, Cuba... That is just the gist of it. She said smiling up at him and he smiled politely back at her. Let us see... he has also left you a great inheritance since you are his only son. Your father is a very man... but what else can I expect from a man who came from the Zmeya family? Though I do not understand the reason for partnering with the mob." For an instant she thought she saw the boy scowl in anger. But she just figured it was a trick of the light. "Do you?" she asked Rotto. The black haired young man shook his head.

"No. I cannot. He left soon after I was born... I haven't seen his face since moments ago. When they showed me his body." he said plainly. Detective Rozein nodded in understanding. "He also left you his gun but... it has been reported that it is missing from the house." Rotto nodded in understanding.

"Thank you for coming all this way." Rotto said showing them to the door. Rozen paused on the steps and turned to Rotto. It may not be any of my business but... about your therapy... You stopped going.

"No ma'am. The therapist said that I was completely cured. I am not sure how it happened myself, with my mothers death and all. But... I am able to provide care for myself." he said and slowly shut the door. "Please have a nice day. And be careful." Rotto said politely as the door closed behind them.

"What a polite young man." she said to herself as she left. Rotto watched her carefully from the window.

"You can come out now." Rotto said glancing at a fairly large clothing cabanet. There was a soft thump against wood and then a hand came out of the door and Asher pulled himself out brushing the dust from his clothing.

"So what are ya gonna do now?" he asked turning to Rotto. "You killed your father and got all his pretty little possessions in the process including the gun. You got all his money. So... Is that enough revenge for you...?

"No... its not enough..." Rotto said walking to the balcony and looking up at the sky. "This world... is foul and rotten to the core. The ones calling themselves gods have nothing but the title not the power. They can do nothing... They didn't even lifting a finger when the bombs dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. And they will fall again... It will happen all over again... I _will_ put an end to this pathetic, idiotic, shameless, cruel world..." he said his voice deadly calm as he stared coldly up at the stars above. Frail ball of lights shimmering above the water.

Asher looked at the young man before him, his eyes wide and then a smirk came across his lips. _Amazing._ It was all so beautiful...! All of the fear and horror that would be created from it...

"Count me in as well..." Asher said stepping next to him under the dark sky smirking up at him. Rotto didn't even look around at him just nodded.

"You know..." Asher said wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "That was some impressive work you did back at the mansion... man you made that guy shit his pants..."

"That was my half cousin... killed by my own father's gun" Rotto said dully reaching into his overcoat and pulling out the silver Korvin Tk pistol. The insignia of the lily black against the night Snake white against the gun.

"Oh... more bad blood, huh?" Asker asked smirking a little.

"He was... the one who kidnapped me... that man shot my mother in the leg." Rotto said scowling darkly at the memory. "They couldn't get it out of her leg. She suffered... greatly from it. But... she was so strong. She made it seem like she was alright... Like she always had been when that bastard left her..." Rotto's voice trailed off.

The dark haired young man frowned remembering the remains of his father. Had his eyes really turned yellow? He glanced towards Asher.

"You told me last night. About how you are the son who was responsible for the barrier between this world and others. He was the one who sent you here... correct?"

"Yeah... that's right." Asher said looking suddenly listless annoyed by the sudden question. "He threw me out and replaced me with Jack." the half fearling sighed in a manner that spoke: Well... what are you going to do?

Rotto's eyes narrowed frowning slightly.

"I see..." Rotto said and then turned fully towards Asher. "You know," Rotto said reaching forward and gently placing a hand on top of the messy blonde hair. "We have the same hairstyle..." Asher looked genuinely confused for a moment before smirking.

"What are ya sayin'? My hair's a lot shorter then yours is!" the blonde haired half vampire said playfully swatting the older boys hand away. And when he did something fell out of his pockets. Asher's playful smirk vanished and his hands flew to retrieve the small item.

"What is that?" Rotto asked softly as Asher knelt on the ground his hands cupped around a small beautifully shaped lily. It appeared to be made out of something very clear and it sparkled against the night.

"This?" Asher asked as he held the lily in his cupped hands. "Just a gift, from a witch..."

"Now that's not very nice." Rotto muttered eyeing him scornfully. "Was she more skillful then you? Is that why you are calling her a witch?"

"No. She really was a witch... Look. That ass who called himself my father sent me to this magic school called Hogwarts to spy on them for Riddle... or something... While I was there this annoying girl kept getting in my way... No matter who much I ignored her she wouldn't stop. Her name was... Lily Evans..." Asher said reminiscently holding the lily tighter in his hands. "She was... Its hard to describe what I feel about her or what she it to me... But I am happy I still have this to remember her by. She showed me what kindness is like..." The blonde said smiling down at the pendent. He looked up at Rotto kneeling down to his height and smiling.

"She must have been, very talented..." the black haired boy said softly. "Was that also the reason you could open the door so easily back then?"

"Yeah..." Asher said smirking reaching into his robes and pulling out a wand. It was smooth looking and handsome. "Its a dragon heart string wand. And opening doors ain't all this thing is good for. I learned a lot more... not from that school but from that power mad, snake obsessed wizard, Tom Riddle or Voldy-something. From him I learned a torture curse... Because he used it on me..." The blonde finished holding the wand between his fingers.

"He used... a torture curse on you...?" Rotto breathed his eyes narrowing.

"...Yeah... No big deal though. It actually wasn't nothing much actually... I also learned one that can... What are you _doing_?" Asher asked as Rotto wrapped his arms around him. "H-hey!" Asher shouted trying to pry himself from Rotto's grasp.

Rotto sighed and looked up at the sky.

_Soon... your pain too will end as well_... _But YOU will reap for your turning a blind eye to everything... my "Gods"..._


End file.
